goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
New GoAnimate The Third (film)
''New GoAnimate the Third ''is a 2007 American 3D flash animated science fiction buddy comedy film and the third installment in the'' New GoAnimate franchise, produced by Columbia Pictures, GoAnimate Animation and Silver Pictures for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to 1999's ''New GoAnimate The Sequel. '' Phil Lord and Chris Miller directed and co-directed the film, respectively, with the former also co-writing the screenplay with Jeffery Hatchet, Peter S. Seaman, and Aron Warner. Like the last film, most of the cast for the children and teenagers (as well as young adults) were replaced with newer actors. The film stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Selena Gomez, Emily Osment, Daniel Curtis Lee, Adam Hicks, Kel Mitchell, Kenan Thompson, Kristen Dunst, Zoe Saldana, and Tia Carrere while Bud Luckey reprises his role as General Marlon Horgat from the previous film and new cast members such as Channing Tatum, Amber Stevens West, and Chris Cooper. The story takes 1 year after the events of the first and second films. Reluctantly desperate to find out how the robbery in the first film started, Joe finds a time machine but accidentally sets all his friends off back in time with him and must fix the time and go back to the present before they are erased forever, while an enemy named Qordox the Time Keeper is plotting to over throw the children to get them erased. The film premiered on June 5, 2007, at the Mann Village Theatre, Westwood in Los Angeles, and was released in the United States on June 22, 2007. It received positive reviews with most critics saying its "an improvement over the previous film" although the plot was slightly criticized and grossed $872.1 million on a $110 million budget, becoming the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2007, the second-highest-grossing animated film of the year behind ''Computeropolis 2, and currently the highest grossing New GoAnimate film in the franchise. It was nominated for Best Animated Movie at the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards, but lost to Ratatouille. It was also nominated for the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film at the 61st British Academy Film Awards. It was the final film in the New GoAnimate ''franchise to be produced by Xtranormal Animation Studios, before folding in GoAnimate Animation in 2017. A sequel titled ''New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz was released in 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Zachary Gordon as Kinchi Johnson * Selena Gomez as Trisha Kwaski * Emily Osment as Jennifer Tinners * Daniel Curtis Lee as Roger Dinson * Adam Hicks as Quinnlan Smith * Kel Mitchell as Gerald Johnson * Kenan Thompson as Ed Dinson * Kristen Dunst as Keisha Kwaski * Zoe Saldana as Beth * Tia Carrere as Mary Tinners * Bud Luckey as General Marlon Horgat Additional Voices * Bob Bergen * Michael J. Gough * Jeff Glen Bennett * Joe Alaskey * Tom Kenny * Eric Bauza * Cree Summer * Keith Ferguson * John DiMaggio * Chris Knights * Jeff Bergman * Roger Craig Smith * Carlos Alazaraqui Production Following the success of New GoAnimate the Sequel, a third and fourth New GoAnimate movie, along with plans for a final, fifth film, were announced in January 2000 by Bob Iger: "New GoAnimate 3 and New GoAnimate 4 are going to reveal other unanswered questions and, finally, in the last chapter, we will understand how the gang came to be in that city when we meet him in the first movie as well as new and fresh adventures.”'' Disney hired Peter Seaman and Jeffrey Price to write the film and Jon Zack, who wrote ''The Perfect Score, came on board as a consultant. Unlike the first two films, the film was not directed by Brian Sharp due to his occupation with Lamby Lights. Adamson was still involved as an executive producer, and was giving advice approximately every four months on the state of the film. New GoAnimate the Third was instead directed by Phil Lord, a story artist on the first film and a head of story on the second, and co-directed by Chris Miller, a supervising animator on the first two films. The film was developed under the title of New GoAnimate 3. By March 2002, it had been retitled to New GoAnimate the Third. According to Miller, they "didn't want to just sort of title it like it was just a sequel." They wanted "something to make it stand on its own, give it its own personality and really try to treat it as a chapter in the gang''s life." Hui remarked: "It's about the gang finding out their place in time before it's too late." The film also features newer voice actors voicing the kids and the teenagers as director Phil Lord explains that none of the voice actors sound the same with the some sounding like completely different people i.e. Lil' Wayne so the decision for new voice actors was greenlit although it slightly rose the production budget of the total film. The film was originally going to be released in November 2004; however, in December 2002, the date was changed to May 2005; "The sheer magnitude of the New GoAnimate franchise has led us to conclude that a May release date, with a DVD release around the holiday season, will enable us to best maximize performance and increase profitability, thereby generating enhanced asset value and better returns for our shareholders." Iger said. The film was later pushed back once again due to production cut-backs and pushed to June 2007 for a guaranteed complete film. Reception Critical reception New GoAnimate the Third was met with generally positive reviews Review-aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 78% approval rating and an average rating of 7.2/10 based on 236 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Boasting beautiful animation, a charming voice cast, laugh-a-minute gags, and a surprisingly thoughtful story, New GoAnimate the Third is colorful fun for all ages." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 based on reviews from critics, the film has a score of 83 (indicating "universal acclaim") based on 43 reviews. According to CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend, the average grade moviegoers gave New GoAnimate the Movie was A on an A+ to F scale. Filmmaker Edgar Wright, and TIME Magazine film critic Richard Corliss, each named New GoAnimate the Third ''as one of their favorite films of 2007. Box Office ''New GoAnimate the Third opened in 4,122 North American theaters on June 22, 2007, grossing $68 million on its first day, the biggest opening day for an animated film at the time beating Shrek the Third's record which was set 3 months ago, for a total of $167.6 million in its first weekend, the best opening weekend ever for an animated film, and the highest opening for a 2007 film in the United States and Canada and more than the entire lifetime gross of New GoAnimate The Movie ''($152.9 million). Outside of North America the film opened up in 49 markets, with a total opening weekend gross of $148.6 million totaling a $316.2 million worldwide opening weekend gross surpassing the entire lifetime worldwide gross of $315.9 million that the original made. It held the highest grossing domestic, overseas, and worldwide animated opening weekend records for eleven years until the release of ''Incredibles 2 ''with it's domestic opening weekend gross of $182.6 million and ''New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz ''with its overseas opening weekend gross of $165.4 million although it still has the record of the highest grossing worldwide opening weekend for an animated film. At the time, its opening weekend was the third-highest of all time in these regions. During it's second weekend at box office the film outgrossed the entire lifeline domestic gross of ''New GoAnimate The Sequel ''which grossed $202.1 million in total. The film dropped to No 2. in its second weekend while grossing $46.4 million behind newcomer ''Ratatouille ''but ahead of Fox's ''Live Free or Die Hard. ''In its third weekend the film suffered a heavy drop grossing $22.5 million and dropping to No. 3 behind newcomer ''Transformers ''and ''Ratatouille ''in its second weekend. Later in its fourth weekend it declined 34% and dropped to No.4 while grossing $14.9 million. It remained in the top 10 in its fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth weekends grossing $11.6 million, $9.3 million, $8.6 million, $6.9 million, $4.5 million, and $4.1 million. Later on December 14, 2007, during its 25th week of playing, the film returned to a total of 285 theaters in an effort to cross $400 million domestically. It ended up failing to reach $400 million pushing the gross only to $398,102,920 domestically. However, Disney still considers this a success and wasn't focused on getting the film pass $400 million. The film broke ''Shrek 2's ''record of having the longest $1 million per day streak at 58 days and barely fell below $1 million on August 20, 2007 while grossing $998,102. ''New GoAnimate The Third grossed $398.1 million in the United States, and $474 million overseas, bringing its cumulative total to $872.1 million. The film was the third-highest-grossing film worldwide of 2007, and the second-highest-grossing film in the United States and Canada that year. In addition, it was the highest-grossing animated film of 2007, and the second-highest-grossing animated film ever. The film sold an estimated 58,109,000 tickets in North America. The film was released in the United Kingdom on June 29, 2007, and topped the country's box office for the next two weekends, before being dethroned by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Home Media The film was released on both DVD and HD DVD on November 13, 2007 with a VHS release on November 20, 2007. The DVD was released in separate pan and scan and widescreen formats (being the first Xtranormal Animation film to be reformatted from its original ratio of 1.85:1 to 1.78:1). The HD DVD and DVD special features include several deleted scenes, features, trailers, commentary, music videos, and exclusively on the HD DVD version, some web-enabled and HDi Interactive Formatfeatures such as a special trivia track, a film guide, and an interactive coloring book which can be downloaded as of street date. The film and special features on the HD DVD version were presented in 1.78:1 widescreen high-definition 1080p and feature a Dolby Digital Plus 5.1 audio soundtrack. In addition, this film was released on Blu-ray Disc on September 30, 2008. It was re-released on Blu-ray on August 30, 2011 and on Blu-ray 3D on November 1, 2011 as a Best Buy exclusive. As of August 30, 2014, DVD sales gathered revenue of $176,661,204 from about 11,863,374 units sold.Category:2007 films Category:2000s Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Xtranormal Animation Studios films Category:GoAnimate Animation's animated films Category:GoAnimate Animation Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D